Oneshot: I'll Never Do It Again
by Mail And Mihael Keehl
Summary: On Halloween, one of their tricks backfire on them. CHARACTER DEATH. Matt/Mello. MATT'S POV.


**A/N: As I was writing this fic for Halloween, I realized that L's birthday was on Halloween! *smacks herself on the forehead* But I'm sorry to say, that this will not be dedicated to L. (pouts) But I promise I will make one for him next year! Please read and review! Much appreciated to Forbiddensould562 who beta'd this fic! I do not own Death Note or any of the characters.**

--

BOOM!

_Crackle...Crackle..._

BOOM!

I looked up at the darkened sky as fireworks lit up the area. I sighed, feeling a bit of remorse. 'I guess the Halloween festival is finally starting...'

I began heading into the crowds of people standing at the game and food booths. I stopped at one gaming area; it wasn't much as good of a booth as the other ones thought. No, this game was different. This one was a haunted house, the main attraction of this festival. Inside of this event consists of maze of mirrors, live people in scary costumes, mechanical dolls and such.

It brought back the good memories...as well as the bad.

**Flashback**

_I was 15 and in highschool. You could say that I'm the kid who always got in trouble for skipping school and detention. This is one of the days I decided to skip my so-called school. I was walking down the street to an unfamiliar land, skipping school as always, when something suddenly smacked me in the face. I stopped to pull the paper off; it was a flyer to a halloween event at a nearby park. The event was held tonight at 7:00pm, Ueno Park. Eh, at least it would give me something do other than seeing kids leech candy off of strangers._

_I headed towards Ueno Park, people had already started setting up their booths and the smell of fried pastries wafted in the air, making me drool. The jack-o-lanterns were lit, setting the Halloween mood. Once done setting up, the people began to come and quickly filled up the area. I joined in too, getting some candied apple and making my way down the rows of vendors._

_I had noticed that the games were okay, but the one that had me really captivated was the haunted house. I was more of a daredevil, so these kinds of things really got me interested. I walked in, expecting to be scared shitless, but it turned out to be what I hadn't expected. The whole time I was thinking to myself how much better this whole set up could be. If only I had the motivation to make one such as this._

_The props weren't as bloody and alive as they should be, the decorations were close to what should be in a Haunted house, and the actors seemed to have no motivation to scare us. But I gave them props to some of things like the maze of mirrors. I was impressed, since I couldn't find my way out of it._

_Up ahead, I found a person, a blonde to be exact. He had shoulder-length hair and looked about a year or so older than me. His face was scrunched up as if someone had stuck him here for fun and left him to fend for himself._

" _Um, do you need help finding your way out?" I had asked the boy and he glared at me,_

" _What, do I look like I'm three?"_

" _No..." I replied uncomfortably._

" _Tch," the blonde responded moving past me and disappeared behind a wall of mirrors. I tried to follow him, but he was nowhere to be found. I decided to figure out how to get out when I noticed something I hadn't seen before; a post-it stuck to one of the mirrors and there was an arrow drawn on it. Thinking it was a trick, I decided to find some other way out, but the arrow was drawing me in. I finally took the risk and followed it._

_It led me into another room and this time another arrow had presented itself, but what had me pegged was that the arrow was pointing at a wall. Did whoever left this here expect me to hit myself silly? I turned around, hopefully to go back the way I came, but instead I smacked myself into a wall. I groaned, grabbing my nose in pain._

_A slight snicker made itself heard and I turned to look at a little brunette girl laughing at me. The humiliation!_

" _What are you laughing at, girl?" I replied._

" _You just hit yourself," the girl giggled again and just when I wanted to go over and strangle her, she made a dash towards where the arrow was pointing and disappeared. I hesitantly walked over to where the arrow was pointing and stood there looking at it. It was definately a wall there, but just how did the little girl disappear? I stood there thinking and thinking and decided to test it. I reached my hand out, slowly approaching the seemingly solid wall and my hand suddenly passed right through it. I was perplexed!_

" _Hurry up, kid," a rough voice replied behind me. I straightened up and moved away. The guy too had passed right through the wall that the girl had disappeared through minutes earlier. I shut my eyes and ran through the wall, hoping for an impact; there was none._

" _Congrats. Took you long enough, what are you? Scared?" sarcasm dripped from his words as I looked up to see the blond from before. I looked away,_

" _N-No."_

" _Che, liar."_

_--_

_After that day, we started hanging out together. I even learned that he was German and that his name was Mello. Every Halloween day he would remind me of my attempt to pass through the wall and other times, we would talk about plans to build our own Haunted House. It would be perfect. No one would be able to top us._

_The whole outline was drawn and it was time to build it. But we didn't have enough money to buy the supplies needed. That's when we improvised and the only thing we could think of was to take what we needed and get the heck out of there._

_It sounded simple at first, but when we went for our first attempt my legs started to collapse. I was shaking out of fear, fear that I would get caught and be sentence to life in prision. I didn't want to live in jail for the rest of my life. I wanted to..._

" _You're not going to chicken out on me, are you Matt?" Mello's voice pierced my thoughts and I snapped my head to look at darkness shadowed his face, making him hard to read. It was late at night, almost 11pm and the chilliness of the October air sent shivers up my spine._

" _Of course not. I'll just...watch from here. To see if anyone's coming." I decided. The blond rolled his eyes and pulled my arm, dragging me with him. I tried to resist but his grip was stronger and firmer. In the end, I helped him load the supplies into the car. Suddenly I tripped a wire, causing the alarm to go off._

" _Matt, hurry up! The police are going to come any minute now!" Mello cried, hurrying out first. I grabbed the last plank and made my way after him. I could hear the police sirens far off in the distance and Mello gunned the engine and we flew down the road. Minutes later, we were driving on the road, no one was following us. I breathed out a sigh of relief._

" _You thought they got us, huh? Just know that nothing can catch us," Mello stated. I looked over at the blond and smiled, he was right._

**End of Flashback**

I scoffed at the memory, how wrong Mello was. It was then two years later that the Haunted House we had planned was finally finished...

**Flashback**

" _There, it's finished and ready for the Halloween event tomorrow," Mello replied proudly, standing back to see the finishing product in all of it's glory. I stood next to him, the house was perfect. It all went according to the blueprints, from the webbed windows, to the broken staircase, to the scary but confusing maze inside._

_That night, I went to sleep knowing what tomorrow would bring. How many customers would flock just to see Mello & Matt's Haunted House of Horror. I smiled happily, finally falling asleep._

_While I was safely tucked away at home, Mello stayed back at the haunted house to make sure that everything was functioning according to plan. It was until the blond tripped against something and the rope had caught itself under his chin and the machinery hoisted the rope up, causing the blond to struggle and struggle until there was no more._

_--_

_I remember walking to the Mello & Matt's Haunted House of Horrors the next day waiting for the blond to show up. He had the keys to the house and I didn't feel like breaking in when it took us almost two years to build it. I stood out there waiting and waiting, that's when people started coming over and checking the place out. They had already gotten the tickets to come see it. I tried to open the door and to my surprise it was still unlocked. Many things ran through my mind; Did Mello forgot to lock it? Did someone break it? Or was it that Mello came here early just to do some finishing touches on some things?_

_I chose to think it was the last one and let them in. I stood outside waiting for the blond to come out. I heard some screams in there and I could only smirk, I love their screams. They were like music to my ears._

_About 10 minutes later, the group came out and some looked terrified to death. They told me that one of the dummies in the locker room looked real. The blond hair and everything. _

" _Wait a minute," I had thought, „when did we ever have a blond person for a dummy? I thought the dummy's hair was brown not...Oh shit..." I ran into the house, and all of it's scaring tactics to the locker room in the middle of the house. I stopped short upon reaching the room. There, hanged on the ceiling was none other than Mello._

_I felt tears pricking the corner of my eyes. I felt my legs collapsing under me, the world started to spin. There was no way, how could this have happened?_

_Mello was dead._

_We were supposed to see this through together. Why did you have to go now?_

" _**You thought they got us, huh? Just know that nothing can catch us,"**_

_You lied, Mello. Because Death already got you._

**End of Flashback**

I stood there in front of the haunted house, I had promised myself that day at Mello's funeral that I wouldn't celebrate Halloween, at least not without him. I continued on my way down the rows of vendors. I shook my head, there was no time for reminiscing. It's all in the past now and I'm moving onto the future with Mello right by my side.

**OWARI**


End file.
